SURPRISE
by PandaMYP
Summary: sebuah surprise party yang diadakan oleh member Super Junior dan ELF diseluruh dunia. Yang didedikasikan kepada seorang Kim Jongwoon.


Tittle : Surprise

Author : pandaMYP

Cast : Super Junior and ELF

Genre : Friendship

Ratting : K

Summary : sebuah surprise party yang diadakan oleh member Super Junior dan ELF diseluruh dunia. Yang didedikasikan kepada seorang Kim Jongwoon.

* * *

Surprise

MYP Present

Yesung

OneShot

* * *

Pagi hari di dorm Super Junior, semua masih tebuai dialam mimpi mereka yang indah. Ahh, tidak semua. Salah satu member mereka sedang menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya dia sedang mendapat mimpi ditendang oleh Min dijalanan #eh

Yesung –member yang bermimpi buruk, mungkin- mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Membiasakan dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah gordeng mata, menguap dan meregangkan tangannya khas orang baru bangun.

Yesung menurunkan kakinya kelantai dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Setelah membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi, Yesung berjalan kearah dapur untuk minum. Tenggorokannya terasa kering setelah tidur semalaman (?)

"baru bangun, hyung ?" Tanya Ryeowook yang sedang memasak sarapan

Yesung terkejut dan langsung melebarkan matanya. Dia kira dialah yang paling pertama bangun. Ah ya, dia lupa. Ryeoowok-lah member pertama yang akan bangun. Karena hobi memasaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun lebih pagi dari yang lain untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sebenarnya, tidak ada keharusan dan paksaan dari para member untuk Ryeowook memasak. Tapi, memang dasarnya Ryeowook yang hobi memasak, dia memaksa untuk memasakan masakan untuk para member. Lagi pula, diapun tak ingin para member membeli sembarangan makanan yang hanya akan membuat mereka sakit perut. Benar-benar seperti sosok seorang ibu.

Lantas, Yesung mengangguk dan mengambil air mneral dari dalma kulkas.

"hari ini masak apa ?" Tanya Yesung basa-basi

"nasi goreng" jawab Ryeowook semangat yang hanya ditanggapi bentuk bibir yang membulat yang sukses membuat Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas dan kembali melanjutkan acara mari-memasak-nasi-goreng

"pagi, hyung" suara dari belakang mengintrupsi kegiatan minum Yesung yang sempat tertunda (?) karena bertanya dengan Ryeowook

"pagi, hyukkie" jawab Ryeowook semangat

"pagi, nyuk" jawab Yesung setelah meminum habis satu botol air mineral yang ada dipegangannya.

"pagi semua. Hoaammhh…" seru seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar dan menguap dengan panjang lebar (?)

"ugh~ kau bau sekali, hae" ujar Eunhyuk yang langsung menutup hidungnya setelah menghirup udara yang telah terkontaminasi oleh udara yang Donghae keluarkan

Ryeowook dan Yesung hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua dongsaeng dan hyung mereka. Well, Dongsaeng bagi Yesung dan Hyung bagi Ryeowook.

Hari ini kita ada jadwal apa ?" Tanya Yesung

"molla ? kau Tanyakan saja pada Teukki hyung" jawab Donghae malas.

Yesung hanya menanggapi jawaban Donghae dengan anggukan

Ryeoowok menata makanan dimeja makan dan langsung membangunkan sisa member (?) yang belum bangun.

Setelah semua berkumpul, Leeteuk memimpin doa dan mereka makan dengan khidmat (?) meski diselingin oleh rebutan makanan dari Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang memang sangat hobi menghabiskan makanan.

"oh ya, besok kita libur" sontak, semua langsung bersorak girang mendengar perkataan sang leader

"aku belum selesai bicara. Besok kita libur. Sebagai gantinya, hari ini jadwal kita akan padat." Sambung Leeteuk lagi.

"baiklah"semua mendesah kecewa.

"ya, jangan seperti itu. Besok kita akan berpesta" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengeluarkan smirk yang ia pinjam dari Kyu #eh

Semua mengernyit bingung dengan perkataan hyung tertua mereka dan hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Yang penting mereka bisa berlibur.

-malamnya-

Yesung dkk telah menyelesaikan seluruh jadwalnya. Leeteuk yang sednag menghirup udara segar di Balkon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah KO diatas ranjang, Sungmin yang sednag membantu Ryeowook memasak, Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan kekasihnya –PSP-, dan Yesung yang sedang mendengarkan lagu dari I-Pod nya diruang tv. Sepi senyap. Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraa. Karena mereka tahu, bahwa seluruh member termasuk mereka sednag kelelahan.

Leeteuk masuk kedalam balkon dan duduk dimeja makan. Setelah makanan siap, mereka –yang masih melek- makan malam. Hanya makanan sederhana. Nasi goreng kimci. Yang mudah saja.

Setelah selesai, mereka semua berkumpul diruang tv hanya untuk sekedar menonton tv dan berbincang ringan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11:59 PM KST. Tiba-tiba, Leeteuk menepuk keningnya

"wae, hyung ?" Tanya Yesung

"aku meninggalkan lirikku dibalkon. Bisakah kau mengambilnya ?" pinta Leeteuk yang langsung diangguki oleh Yesung.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Setiap langkah yang Yesung pijaki, setiap detik mundur pula yang Leeteuk hitung

5 … Drap

4 … drap

3 …. Drap

2 …. Drap

1 …. Cklek

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA YESUNG OPPA !" teriak ratusan suara yang telah menunggunya dibawah. Yesung terperangah melihatnya. Ratusan bahkan ribuan ELF yang ingin merayakan hari jadi sang idola tercinta.

"a-apa ini ?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Tak lama, seluruh member –termasuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk- menuju balkon dan langsung menerjang (?) Yesung dari belakang

"SAENGIL CHUKKAI HAMNIDA URI YESUNG" seru seluruh member girang

"apa-apaan ini ?" tanyanya yang masih tak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi.

"SURPRISE …" teriak semua orang yang ada disana.

Bagaimana tidak ? dabawah, semua memegang lilin dengan formasi yang membentuk huruf 'SAENGIL CHUKKAI HAMNIDA YESUNG'. Sangat indah.

"kebawahlah. Masih ada kejutan untukmu" Leeteuk menepuk bahu Yesung dan menyuruhnya untuk turun kebawah.

Yesung menurut dan langsung berjalan kearah lobby apartment.

lobby

Yesung terperangah melihat halaman yang telah disulap menjadi sebuah panggung kecil. Kapan mereka menyiapkannya ? bukankah tadi saat dia dan member lain lewat esini, tak ada apapun disini ? pikirnya

Mereka –ELF- membuka celah kepada member Super Junior agar bisa menaiki panggung dan memberikan mereka sedikit tanda terimakasih.

Yesung dan yang lain naik keatas panggung dan terperangah melihat keindahan dari lampu lilin yang dihidupkan oleh para ELF. Diantara mereka ada juga yang menyalakan kembang api kecil.

Eunhyuk menyerahkan Michrophone kepada Yesung dan langsung diterima oleh Yesung.

"sebelumnya, terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang telah memberikan kejutan ini untuk seseorang yang tidak berarti sepertiku. Saya sangat bersyukur memilik teman, sahabat, keluarga yang sangat baik seperti kalian semua. Kalian semua sangat berarti bagi saya. Emas, intan, permata, tidaklah lebih indah dan berharga daripada rasa sayang dan cinta kalian kepada kami. Saya mengucapkan berjuta terimakasih kepada kalian yang tetap setia pada saya terutama kepada Super Junior. Tanpa kalian, saya tak bisa seperti ini" Yesung membungkukkan badannya dalam dan setitik air mata jatuh dari maa sipitnya yang indah.

Seluruh ELF langsung menangis dan meneriakki 'saranghae' kepadanya.

Tak lama, terdengar sebuah melodi yang dimainkan oleh Ryeowook.

**Kyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun**  
**Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin**

**Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangsineun**  
**Nuncheoreom malgeun namanui dangsin**

**Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, gyeoul**  
**Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae**

**Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun**  
**Nunchereom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin**

**Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, kyeoul**  
**Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae**

**Gyeoure taeona areumdaun dangsineun**  
**Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin**

**Saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida**  
**Saengil chukhahamnida. Dangsinui saengireul**

**Happy Birthday To You**  
**(Happy Birthday To You)**  
**Happy Birthday To You**  
**(Happy Birthday To You)**

**Happy Birthday To You**  
**(Happy Birthday To You)**  
**Happy Birthday To You**  
**(Happy Birthday To You)**

**Happy Birthday To You**  
**Happy Birthday To You**  
**Happy Birthday To You**  
**Happy Birthday To You**

**Happy Birthday To You**  
**Happy Birthday To You**  
**Happy Birthday To You**

**Happy Birthday To You**

Seluruh ELF menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Angel mereka. angel yang tak kalah baik hati dari sang The Best Leader. Seseorang yang sangat kuat, pantang menyerah, ceria, dan tak pernah mengeluh. Seseorang yang sangat berharga dihati mereka, seseorang yang mengenalkan mereka apa itu arti kesolodaritasan yang sesungguhnya. Disaat dia tak dianggap oleh yang lain, dia berusaha untuk bangkit dan dia melakukannya. The best for Kim Jong Woon.

* * *

Surprise

MYP Present

Yesung

THE END

* * *

Min cuma mau ngucapin SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA

semaleman ngelarin ini fanfiction.

dan alhamdulillah, rampung dalam kurun waktu 3 jam

Min tahu, ini fanfiction acak-acakan

typo's bertebaran. karena, Min ga ngedit ini

takut kelamaan ._.v

sekali lagi, SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA URI YESUNGIE YEOBO  
SARANGHAEYEO


End file.
